dprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Teresa Ivers
Stats :Intelligence - 10/10 :Creativity - 5/10 :Initiative - 6/10 :Emotional Strength - 7/10 :Social Skills - 6/10 :Inferiority Complex - 8/10 Appearance :Teresa wears a simple, short white dress with no sleeves, a little similar to a greek dress, only her belt is completely black. To fit her clothes, she goes around wearing plain sandals. She also wears a necklace, which has a huge circular moonstone, which given by Pandora, hanging from it. She has a few golden bracelets on her hand. She tends to use a light amount of make-up, feeling that she won't be herself if she wears too much. :Her body is shaped like an "S". With somewhat tan skin and a slender form, Teresa likes to keep her wavy, short dark brown hair down. A strand of curly hair usually hangs in front of her eye. She has more of a sharp, long nose, and the lipstick that she uses is a pale pink. Her round eyes are possibly one of the most notable of her appearance- a striking aqua, with a few tints of green and blue in them. She has notably long eye-lashes. Personality :Teresa Ivers is a haughty, self-absorbed high-schooler with a fair amount of friends. Coming from a rich family, she can be a stuck up brat, although she is loyal and sweet to those that she is close to. She is brave and daring, when if she isn't ready to outcome whatever challenge is thrown at her, then she will need help getting out of the mess that she usually gets herself into. She is curious and can even be a bit ditzy, although that is not common. She is energetic and intelligent, but when it comes to something that she has a soft spot for, then she will completely melt. Her favorite book series is Percy Jackson and the Olympians. :She is terrified of snakes, and the myth of Medusa is one of her least favorite. She loves Greek mythology, and likes to study ghosts during her free time. Teresa usually worries about her appearance and her looks, and cannot stand it when she doesn't look "perfect" in her eyes. Good Traits :She is exceedingly loyal to her friends, and when befriended, Teresa will prove to be one of the best buddies that one can ask for. She can be thoughtful, and her curiousity and energy is great. She respects other's opinions, and will make sure that her words don't sound horrible in her mind. Teresa has a strong opinion in general, and is brave. Bad Traits :She is narcisstic, self-conscious, and vain; she cares too much about her fashion style and her appearance. She can also be quite selfish, and she likes to judge people by their covers, although she will warm up to them once she gets to know them better. Quick to snap and slow to forgive, Teresa holds long grudges and to those that she's not close with, she's an egotistic, stuck up brat. Skills & Abilities Fighting Style :Teresa likes to fight with a weapon- a dagger or a sword is preferred. She relies on her speed and agility to win the fights she gets in to, if she does at all. Weakness :Teresa is weak and helpless when unarmed, and has nothing but her speed to outrun whatever is coming out at her. However, if she can't run, then she will need someone else to save her. Abilities :Surprisingly, Teresa is exceedingly good with knives and other sharp tools. She likes to use these as a weapon, and with her good aim, she is bound to hunt down any animal that she bothers to actually kill, which doesn't happen often, considering that she dislikes killing for fun. She is also good with the bow and arrow, and owns a longbow, although she seldom uses it unless she's in a critical condition and can't move fast enough to hit anyone with a sharp intrument. She can also wield a gun, as she used one in the past when hunting with her father, but she dislikes the feeling of it. : Life : Relationships Pandora :At a young age, she grew a love for ancient Greek myths, after meeting up with Pandora, a ghost, on accident. She was walking alone on the streets at the age 10 when she met up with Pandora, who was dodging the Fentons. She distracted the parents, and helped Pandora escape. In return, the ghost gave her the moonstone necklace, which was supposed to give her connection with the Ghost Zone and her. Ever since then, Teresa has been studying Greek and changed her attire to the usual white dress that she wears today. Danny :The two rarely acknowledge each other, but Teresa secretly likes to watch him from the Ghost Zone through her necklace, hoping that she can spot any Greek ghosts. Images Official (Fan) Art Trivia *If she were canon, she'd be voiced by Janie Haddad, mainly because Crys liked her when she voiced Margaret from Regular Show (Crys doesn't like the show itself, though). **This changed to Jessica DiCicco, who voiced Flame Princess from Adventure Time, because FP is one of Crys' favorite princesses, and she feels like it would fit Teresa better. *Teresa Ivers is Crys' first Danny Phantom OC. *She has an obsession with Greek mythology. *Teresa has a necklace with a moonstone that could let her see the Ghost Zone (and communicate with Pandora) hanging from it. *She had several past designs. Category:Fan Category:Human Category:Character Category:Crystal's Characters Category:Female